Driven to insanity
by LolaDior
Summary: Summary : Kagome is a rich wealthy teen with no family but, her cat demon sakura. She was always home schooled by her tutor Naraku but, there are a change of plans. Kagome has a guardian Kaede which is also her Grandmother. Read more the drma gets better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Kagome is a rich wealthy teen with no family but, her cat demon sakura. She was always home schooled by her tutor Naraku but, there are a change of plans. Kagome has a guardian Kaede which is also her Grandmother. Read more the drma gets better I promise.

Chapter 1

Let me introduce myself, My name is Kagome Higurashi I am a MIko-Demoness. Weird right? Yeah I know but , im sixteen and im a twelth Grader. I have been home schooled until my last Year of school. Why I wait so long to start going to public School? Well im not sure I always felt comfy with being home doing work and do what I want when I want.

Im going to start Shikon High tomorrow which not to my suprise is a school for rich snobs. Yes rich and wealthy I am but , snobby, stuck up and overly conceited I am Not. Im not Your average rich kid I believe money can buy everything yes because , people are money hungry but thats defeating the point of life. Im Cool, Awesome, Im Hate assholes, Im a complete Bad ass with a cute face and vicious mind. I would describe myself as sarcastic.

Now I have to go to sleep and get ready for "School" tomorrow I can't wait to see what awaits me. Hopefully I enjoy it if not , back to home school there is.

**Monday Morning September 1, 2014**

**( Change POV )**

The alarm on Kagome's Iphone 5s Rings at 7:00 on the dot. With a pained sigh sleeping beauty rises from her sleep. "I hate this shit already." Kagome says in a muffled voice

"Kagome! Kagome Dear wake up! You dont wanna be late first day of School ne?" says Kaede ouside of Kagome's door

Kagome smiles. Her Grandmother always made sure she was doing what she needed to do that is one of the many reasons why she loved her.

Kagome gets up and open the door, "Gramgram Im up ." She says with a Bear like yawn

" Great now go shower breakfast is on the table. Hurry kagome you only have a hour to get ready and get to Shikon High so hurry!"

"Gramgram don't worry I will be ready in a mere 30 Minutes I will be down in a few." Kagome says as she tries to hide her amusement

"Okay dear do you want a lunch or - then kagome cut Kaede off saying "Gramgram im a big girl I will be fine now i have to get ready." Kagome says

Kaede smiles " I wil be down stairs." Kaede shuts kagome's door and walks down to make Kagome's lunch

Kagome glances at the clock and realize time is ticking. "SHIT it's 7:15" she yells

She runs to her personal bathroom turns the shower on and hop in. Kagome screams " OH MY FUCKING GOD THATS HOT!" She sets the water to a decent temprature and starts washing her body then hair.

15 Minutes later it is now 7:30 kagome is getting out of the shower. Using her miko powers to dry her hair and body there is never no need for a towel. She walks out of the bathroom and into her walk in closet. Her closet is neatly organized from Jackets to shirts to cargos and so on.

Kagome runs out her closet and opens her drawer to get out a pair of black Victoria Secret boy shorts and matching laced bra. She walks back in her closet and ponders " What the hell am I going to wear?"

Then magically the Yellow Lightbulb that we all love and know appears above kagome's head. Kagome decides on wearing a White NIKE shirt that says "Just smoke it" Under the Nike check , Green Army fatigue cargo pants , all white air force 1's and a matching Gucci Watch and Gold chain.

Kagome Glances at her self in the mirror and smirks "im hot." She throws her Long hair in a messy bun with a few stray peices hanging down framimg her face lovely.

Kagome Grabs her phone and runs down the large stair case and realizes she only has 20 minutes to get to school. She goes in the kitchen and grabs a peice of toast and a poptart then says "Gramgram im somewhat running late so I won't have time to eat breakfast im sorry." kagome says with a sad look in her eyes.

"Kagome hush your whining You lunch is right there hurry before you are late." Kaede says with a amused look on her face

Kagome Giggles and kisses Kaede with a " Love You see you later." She then grabs her lunch and runs into the garage hopping in Lola ( her Silver Lamborghini )and speeds out of the garage onto the road passing every car in her way.

She pulls into the student parking lot and decides on parking in a shady spot by the trees. She parks Lola and make her way to the school entrance. That is until she is stopped by what appears to be a brick wall. " Why the hell are there walls in the middle of the fucking parking lot." kagome thinks outloud

She then looks up and see's that her brick wall is actually a male , a Handsome demon male with Long silver hair, and pale lovely skin, and Little beautiful amber eyes, and Magneta stripes. He's Royalty

" I apologize." Kagome says with a blush

"Watch where you are going next time or else." Said Male in a cold nonchalant voice

Kagome looks around to clariify if he's talking to her , She see's no one else in distance for him to be talking to someone else so yes he's is talking to her.

"Look you asshole I apologized for not paying attetion so fuck you and have a nice day you arrogant puppy!" Kagome says in a smooth voice

She walks away with a smirk, knowing she just shocked the hell out of him. You cant see it but , look in his eyes you will see it.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**This is my first story and sorry if it's bad im just learning but, i have lovely ideas not the average bullshit. So should i continue ? please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note : Im glad you guys enjoy my story, my first strory at that. I now have more motivation to continue. Thank you please review.**

**Chapter 2 **

Kagome walks into the school with her head held high and her middle finger held higher, meaning she can care less about all the irrelevant people and things. As kagome walks looking for the office she see's all the trophie cases that includes Basketball trophies , Cheerleading competition trophies, Track, Swimming and so on.

" Interesting isn't it?" A Brown haired girl says popping out of no where

Kagome jumps out of her daze and looks at the girl.

"haha im sorry I scared you my name is Sango. Say I never seen you here , are you a new student?" The girl identified as sango says

" It's fine and yes im a new student this is my first year in a school I have always been home schooled. My name is Kagome by the way. I was looking for the Main office wherever the hell that is, can you help?" Kagome says with a hopeful look in her eyes hoping Sango would help her find the office

"Sure follow me and do you have any friends here or know anyone?" Sango says as her and kagome starts walking to the Main Office

Kagome raises a eyebrow. " I have just told you that this is my first time going to a public school. So no I have no friends but, I will manage."

" Well no need you have me im your new friend your gonna have to need someone to talk to with all the drama that goes on in this school." Sango says as they reach the Main Office door

Kagome smiles and says "Thanks you brightned my day hopefully we have the same classes."

Kagome and Sango walks into the office and gets kagome's schedule.

**Higurashi, Kagome **

**Grade: 12**

**Student ID# : 202705**

**Period 1 : AP Trigonometry Room # : 345**

**Period 2 : Mythology Room # : 349**

**Period 3 : AP Anatomy Room # : 355**

**Lunch 2 Room : Cafeteria Or Outside Dining Area**

**Period 4 : Gym Room : Gym**

**Period 5 : Parenting Room # : 341**

**Period 6 : Goverment Room # : 478**

**Period 7 : Early Japan Literature Room # : 458**

**Period 8 : Study Hall Room : Library**

" Gladly we have all the same classes great!" Sango says with a bream of excitement

Kagome giggles and says " So we have Trigonometry first? Well let's go and who's the teacher? The Schedule doesnt say.

" we don't really do anything in there it's like stud hall, he still passes everyone im not sure what's up with that but, im not complaing." Sango says with a shrug

Kagome just decides to shrug it off. The duo then leaves the office and walks to first period not knowing what is about to happen would change the rest of their school year.

Kagome and Sango walks into the class room chattering about nothing in particular getting to know eachother better.

Since class didn't start yet everyone was chattering and gossiping from the looks of it. A Raven haired boy waved sango over. Kagome and Sango walks over to the raven haired boy and thats where the friendships began.

"Kagome this is my boyfriend Miroku his my other friend sesshomaru and, guys this is kagome this is her first year in school literally." Sango says as she introduces kagome to only a small portion of the group.

"Hello Kagome." Miroku says with a warming smile

" Hello miroku." kagome says with a curt nod and a gentle smile

Kagome then looks over and that lovely smile vanishes. "You!" Kagome and Sesshomaru says at the same time. " What are you doing in here? This is for students with high intelligence." Sesshomaru says mockingly

"That was cute dog boy but, look im not the force to be reckoned with so shut your face or i'll shut it for you." kagome says with a smile and not a cute smile more like a "I will hurt you" smile.

The entire class had gotten quiet and shock took over everyone. No one has ever threatned the prince of Western Japan , The Great Toga, The Dog General's Son afraid of the power and consequences, and reprocusions of their actions.

" Sesshy baby are you okay? Ugh You bitch!" A Raven haired girl says in the screechest voice ever. Her voice sounds like a cat raking its nails on a chalk board.

Kagome laughs, not your average" haha hehe" laugh the "HAHAHAHA" tears rolling down the face laugh. Kagome wipes her laughed tears away "Baby girl please dont make a fool out of yourself that "B" word is foreign to me so why dont you butt out , keep it moving and no one will get hurt okay?"

" Who do you think you are? Do you know my daddy! This is MY school and your nothing but, another bitch who wants my Sesshy." The girl says

"Kikyo I belong to no one , we been discussed this me and you are over let it be." Sesshomaru says with a look of disgust on his face

"But Sesshy baby im pregnant! Your a beat down I hate you!" The girl says as she cries false tears

Some one starts clapping. Everyone turns to see kagome clapping red in the face from all the laughing. " God your good, im sorry what was your name? Kikyo? kikho? Something in hat nature look stop making a fool out of yourself babe drop it move on." kagome says

"HOW DARE YOU! You aren't his girlfriend or anything you BUTT OUT You fucking newbie!" Kikyo yells

Kagome then hog spits in Kikyo's face and then smiles. "Enough chitchat princess let's dance."

Sango doesnt know what to do but , seeing as though she is kagome's friend she supports her "KICK HER ASS KAGS!" She yells

Kagome the feels herself being pulled back by large hands and feels her back hitting a chest.

"Koi there is no need to fight her were together thats all that matters ne?" Sesshomaru says with a Mishchevious twinkle in his eye

Kagome then realizes his plan, act like their together but really not so kikyo can begone. Kagome then turns around in his arms now they are face to face... well face to chest.

" I suppose your right babe." kagome says with a smirk

"Good." Sesshomaru says

The unexpeced happens , Sesshomaru picks kagome up and kisses her deeply. Their tongues battle for dominance and guess who wins? Kagome

Gasps were heard , gossip started , Awww's were also heard. Miroku looks at sango and says "Well we just wasted first block." Just as he says that the bell rings signaling for second period. Everyone clears the class room awaiting to tell their friends of the new "couple".

The class room was cleared except for one person swearing for revenge rage and jealousy evident in their eyes. "This isnt over you bitch."


End file.
